never come back
by EasyDreamerx
Summary: Today was different, today was the day that will change a lot in many life's.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

Today was different, today was the day that will change a lot in many life's.

Who would have guessed that I would be the sources of everything, who would have guessed that a sweet little innocent girl like me would bring that much drama. Nobody was prepared for what was about to happen, not even my twin sister knew what I was about to do. I left a lot of people behind and I knew I've hurt them, but most of all I hurt you. My sweetheart, my darling, my everything, I hurt you and I would never forgive myself for doing that too you. It happens all the time and people think it's normal until it happens with someone you love. It hurts to see the one's I love suffer that much, but believe me there better off without me. Like Amelia Barr once have said: "All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves." I had to follow my heart, listen to what it was telling me, but instead of doing that I listen to my brain and run away. Nobody knew where I've had go to, even I didn't have a clue where I was heading. There was only one thing I was sure of and that was I would never come back to the once I used to love.

It was time for a whole new start, a new beginning for me and for my little baby bump. Yes I'm expecting a little baby, people would have judged me and I couldn't handled that . Let's start the surge for a new and safer home.


	2. Chapter 2 my life

I just left them all behind. I sneaked out of the house and took a train destiny unknown. I was listening to my iPod just think about what I did , thinking that I never could go back because they probably hate me by now. I understand they will be mad I would too. Think about it your daughter leaves without saying goodbye, without a note, without giving any number or address to reaches her. I would never want to see her again. I hope they let me explain when I'm ready to face them. That's the only thing I can do now , it's hope. The train drove by a beautiful little station and I just had to step out and take a look around. I took all the details in, all the beauty would be burn in my memory forever. This was the place I would spent a great part of my life, I could feel it. I looked at the sign it said …. city. The perfect name for the perfect place!

I decided to go look for a place to stay, just when I entered the station hall I bump into, in my eyes, the most cutes girl I've ever seen. Hey sweetie was what I said to her, she looked so lost. At first she looked away very shyly, but then she began to cry and I give her a hug. Without think about it I told her to come with me. Even though I knew that I didn't had a place to stay. I think it was my early pre-mother instinct that brought me to do that. So we went looking and after a while we stopped by a dinner because little Sophie, that was the girls name by the way, got hungry. We ate or stomachs full and when to a motel. It was not much but enough for us to life in for a while. The only thing that was worrying me was money. Yes I took all the money I had with me and I was 22 so all the money my parents save for me had came free, but I think I can life from that for about a year and that's not enough. So I have to surge a job and a daycare for my bump and my little girl. the first thing tomorrow I told myself. I took out a t-shirt of mine and told Sophie to put it on. I took my pajamas and went straight to bed. Mental note buy some clothes for Sophie. After looking threw my mental list of things to do I drifted off to sleep. The next morning was rather hard because Sophie woke me up around 6 AM and let us say I'm a long sleeper. We ate breakfast and got ready for excited day of surging and paying. I had the feeling this day wouldn't be good for my bank account. I told myself that I'll soon make enough money for all of us. Enough money to buy us a little house and enough to bring bread on the table. I secretly hoped that I would soon find another man and of course a friend because I needed someone to be there for me. I took Sophie in my arms and said: "let's start this horrible day, let's get it over with". Sophie just laughs and gave me a hug. Isn't it a little wonder, she only knows me for one day and she already look at me like her mom. I think she was an orphan because she's took it easy when I found her. Whatever she is I know she's mine and I'll never want her to leave again! I just finished college before I left, I learn for teacher so let's see if I can find a job. I went to every school I came pass, but nobody needed one. Until I came to the last School called "Abbey mount institute". I had luck they needed an English teacher and I immediately took the job, I knew that nothing better would come across. I would start on Monday and lucky me, they had a daycare for the kids of the teachers and students. Yeah I looked weird too when the Dean said Students, I had a little concern but left I after me. I came outside and literally screams my longs out, I was the luckiest girl on earth for just that moment. Not much latter the cloud of guild and sorrows came over me again. We went to the store to buy us, and us meaning Sophie, some clothes. After that we had to find an cheap apartment or studio where we could life in, because we couldn't stay at the motel forever, now could we. The hard part of the day began. Where could I find an apartment/studio that I could pay for and that had at least a kitchen and some furniture in it. I wondered around the city admiring his beauty. Little Sophie was unusually quite as if even she could see the beauty. After surging for awhile we found this cute little studio about 10 minutes from the school. It wasn't big but it had a little kitchen and a bed and closet. Just enough for us to start our life back up. It was a double bed and we even had a bed that we could pull out of the wall. The owner was a nice old lady that rented studio's to people with less money. So the rent was very cheap plus we could move in today. We got back to the motel and packed everything and checked out. It wasn't even 4pm and our life were definitely changing by the minute. I was lucky today, we found ourselves a home an job and a daycare. I was ready to start my new life, my new beginning.

I though back to the time that my mom cooked for me and my dad read me stories and tucked me in.

I though back at the times that I had no worries and sorrows to bother about. The time that I didn't had to work to pay the bills, that everything just happened for me. That were easy times. But hey I can't complain, even if I say for myself, I did a great job. I'm a working mom with one beautiful daughter and one baby bump from 1,5 months far. Still there was one question that kept bothering me. My babies had everything they needed, expect a dad. Isn't a father figure important for the baby's (opvoeding)? I hoped I could do it alone, I know I can do it. But still they need a father. I let it sink in my mind and decided that it where troubles for later. The only thing that really matters was Sophie and the fact that I had to life for her for now.

The daycare was 24/7 open so I dropped Sophie just to let her get just to the place. I decided that it would be better if she stay over a night so she could see it as her second home. It sounds bad I know but she'll be there every day from sunrise till sundown except for the weekends because I didn't have to work. When I left it was hard because I had to leave her, I saw her as my own. I quickly walked outside back to my apartment. I sat there all day and at 8PM I decide that I had to go out, to take my mind of off Sophie. I put something dressy on and when to the city. There I stranded in a place called "the 7 heaven" a weird name, for a weird place, for a weird evening. If I only knew what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting Sam

**For everyone that didn't know:**

**Sam = Nick gray **

**Hope = Miley S**

**Rachel = Demi **

I sat down at a table and ordered a drink. Only a few drinks later I replaced to the bar and sat down next to a girl. She looked my age, maybe a little younger but not that much. I ordered another drink when she began to talk to me: "Hey I'm Rachel, who are you?" she put her hand out for me to shake. I shook it and simply answered: " Hope". I saw a confused look appear on her face and I chuckled lightly. I knew that I had to make it clearer: "my name is Hope, how are you today?" I smiled friendly. I saw her confused look go away: "Oh, know I get it. I'm fine thank you. Are you new, 'cause I never saw you before." " Yeah, I'm new." I simply stated. We chatted for the whole evening. Apparently she's 20 years old, turning 21 in November. She has a steady boyfriend, who's name I can't remember, they are together for almost 2 years. She works very close to the school as a secretary in a big company. She also told me some of her dark secrets. It felt like a tight friendship was created that evening. We changed cell phone numbers and I told her we had to go shopping sometime, we shared the same passion for clothes. We laughed a lot and I had a lot of fun. I told her a lot to, but surely not everything. I did told her about Sophie but I didn't told her anything about the baby inside me. She was surely best friend material! I finally stumbled to my house it was about 4 AM and I had to go get Sophie at 8AM. It really was a rough morning after only 4hours sleep I hoped Sophie would be calm. I went to get her and she was ecstatic to see me. She came running to me and hugged me, I felt so loved, it felt liked someone in this world really needed me. The day went by very quick I got a call from Rachel to ask if I would like to go out to eat Monday noon. I said I would see her in the bistro near the school. I was looking out to the meeting 'cause the first day is always rough. Although I was looking out to teach 'cause it's always been my dream. I hope they will not give me all the problem classes. Probably not 'cause I'm new. I have to stop worrying! The only thing that matter was the fact I make money for the baby and Sophie. gosh my life turn out very different than I planned it, way different. But I like how it turned out , it's new and it has a lot of stuffed animals around it . I was smiling something I haven't done in a while, a real smile from ear to ear,I was happy for just this little moment.

The next morning was hard, getting up at 5 Am getting ready getting Sophie ready and dropping her of at the daycare. At 7h30Am I was at the place not to be as a teenager… high school. Some like others I'm always too early, bad habit just something that was typical me. It was the first thing I told someone about me, I'm an early bird. So I walked in right to the office, took a deep breath and asked with a kind smile what my schedule was. After achieving that I ran thru the hallway to find my class. High school all over again, the only difference was that I had a key that open the lock of ever classroom in this school. I glanced over a the key and felt the power of it, I was the boss now, at least the boss of her own classroom. Instead of getting detention, I could give it. I felt great! Awhile later after searching my classroom. I walked in and looked around, BORING. I had to do something about it, I looked at the time, 8PM no time enough, work for later. I took a seat at the desk and overlooked the lesson of today. The first students start to enter the room. When I looked up the classroom was already half full. After another 5 minutes all students were in, I walked to the blackboard and wrote : "Miss Walker". I turned to the room and smiled : "Hi, I'm miss Hope walker, nice to meet you all. I'm your English teacher for the rest of the year. Let's do and introduction round, shall we ?" I stated joyfully, only I knew the enthusiasm was totally fake. A girl in the back stood up and started to talk :" Stacy, 18 years old, senior, cheerleader, love cats, Welcome." she took her seat and wondered back outside, just like it didn't happen. Next was a blond , to me looking slutty, girl. No Surprise after 6 people it were all jocks or cheerleaders. All of them, piece after piece, as stupid as a doormat. I had cheerleader, jocks, nerds, drama club, skaters, … in my class, but normal isn't present. Finally the last came along, it was a boy and something about him put me of guards. He stood up slowly and spoke: " Sam, 19 years old, Don't bother me" with that he sat down and look in the other direction.

**Hey here I am again. I hope you like my story if you do please review! **

**For anyone that has been reading this story till this chapter congrats you're a state hero ! hahha I think it's seriously bad. But Whatever I keep going **


	4. Chapter 4 boyfriend material

**Here you have my 4 chapter of the story. **

**Recap: **

**Hope is Miley S**

**Sam is Nick G **

**Rachel is Demi T**

**Hope you enjoy it ! oh and pleas review !**

I was shocked, I stood there and did not what to do. I took a deep breath and told the class to do something useful for the last few minutes. I looked up and saw him looking me right in the eyes like he hadn't anything to hide.

It was seriously scarring me and I was praying that this class would be over soon. But at some point it became interesting, I didn't even heard the bell, she noticed when the student started to get up and leave the room. Something about that guy was different.

He wasn't just a high school kid with an attitude, or was he. It was lunch pretty soon, I practically ran out the school I had to tell Rachel about this creepy, yet interesting guy. Rachel laughed when I told her. I didn't understand why and got angry.

She just said the simple, yet most hated words in the world: " You're crushing girlie !" I stood perplex. Could it be, in love with a student? I was making a discussing in my head: "NO I would do that. It's illegal , but he's 19 so it isn't., sick thinking Hope , sick thinking!" Rachel helped me out of my thought discussion with the wise words : "Or he is a crazy psycho killer who wants to kill you." I looked weird at her and shook my head, Rachel and her weird conclusions. I surely hoped that it was his attitude, 'cause it wouldn't be nice if he already hated me. Maybe he's grumpy about school, yeah it will be that. At least that was what I hoped for. I walked into class just 12 minutes before the bell should rang.

I walked to my seat and when I was about to sit I looked up and to my shocked someone was already in this room on my seat. It was Sam! After the shock I retained my strength and asked him what he was doing here. He shrugged and said he was just sitting here for no reason odd, odd, mysterious guy. I personally wouldn't send him to anther seat but I was legally forced to , otherwise I would break the law.

"You're pregnant" He spoke. "Yes, I am" I stated simply. "well, congrats!" he shrugged. "Thank you I guess." "The father must be very proud." he said. " Yeah, too bad he doesn't know." I muffled. He smiled and walked a little closer. "So, the boyfriend doesn't mind to care for a child that isn't his?" he smiled. " A boyfriend, I wish."

The bell rang and so ended or weird conversation. He took a seat in front of me and watched the student come in. I concerted me on the lesson and tried to stayed focused. After 3 more lessons I finally could go pick up my little girl. Sophie was already waiting at the door, when she saw me I hugged her and carried her home. I played with Soph until bedtime, told her a story and she went sleeping. Rachel called me to ask about what happened in the noon. So like I promised I told her about the weird convo me and Sam had.

That night all I could think about was Sam, he was in my dreams and in my nightmares. What had come into me, he's just a boy nothing more. It was 3pm and the fourth time that night I was awake, so I decides to take a walk. Soph was sound asleep, she wouldn't even notice my absence.

I tripled out of the house and in to the nearby park. I sat on a bench and started to think. I was deep into my thought, I didn't even herd that someone came to sit right next to me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my hand and I shocked out of my thoughts. I looked up at who disturbed me and for the 3th time that day it was him that left my breathless.

" Hi" I whispered to him. He nodded and let go of my hand. " Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?" That was a stupid question Hope, stupid question! I could blame it on my job, as a teacher you are very in to punctuality. Or I could blame it on my mother instinct.

But yet all he said to me was "probably" I started to get frustrated, what was his purpose with me? Am I his victim in his little game or something? Then came the painful silence. I didn't even figure out what was so painful about it, but I can assure you I was.

He decided to break the silence with some very meaningful words: " couldn't sleep either?" . I practically fell of my chair, that was his way to break the silence. He is torturing me! I answered back with a casual answer: "Nah , too much on my mind." I praised myself for the smart answer with underlying meaning. "What is so dramatic that it keep sticking in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked in a sweet , curious voice. I was flattered with the complement and didn't thought about what I was about to say.

" You mister hottie, you keep bothering me in my sleep." I clapped my hand against my mouth, my eyes widened. My god what have I said. He was smiling, look at that smirk on his face he's enjoying my though slip. Help what to do now? Okay think strait Hope you have two options: first I could kiss him and admit that I liked him. Second ignore it and act like I never said that. I was arguing in my head whether I would tell him or not. He moved a little closer to me and I knew I had to decide what to do very quickly. He leaned in and pursed his lips, oh did it look inviting, but I had to be strong and talk to him. " Sam please don't, I'm your teacher I…" He opened his eyes and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Don't you feel the chemistry between us?" he wondered. At this point he looked like a lost puppy, it was so cute. "Of course I do, but I'm still your teacher and I can't afford getting fired." She stated. He thought about it and I could see him trying to find a solution. He must really like me. " What about secretly dating?"He glanced at me like it was and threat. " SAM! no dating at all just a teacher, student relationship." I said frustrated. " But? …" He sighed "No buts … just no !" I yelled.

I was mad at myself for falling for this boy. Why is he so damn cute. "Hope please look at me and tell me you don't want me." he pleaded. I looked in his eyes " I don't w-w-want y-…"I what was I making myself do? I can't do that I love this kid.

Once again he smiled but this time he hugged me too. He stood up and before he walked away he said: " That's all I needed to hear, see you in class miss Walker." He left me sitting there wandering in thoughts. I slept very bad that night, still thinking about what happened. The morning came to quick. I rapt myself to school cause I was already running late. I walked in the class just on time and saw that Sam wasn't there. I was relieved, but also a little worried. After the long day without Sam I started to wonder what happened to my little lover.

I started to worry, what if something had happen. I walk to the teachers room and checked my mail. I looked over to the board with important information. There it was: " Student Sam Laford changed school because of personal reasons." I smiled he did that specialy for me, what a sweetheart. I couldn't wait to go home, but I still had two more hours left. They passed by fast and I was ready to head home.

Soph was playing with the other kids when I came in, she didn't even look at me. I asked if she could stay a few more hours. The friendly lady told me it was no problem. I rushed home and took a shower, put on something nice and did my hair. I had to look good, even though I didn't know if he would show up. I practically run out the door to the park.

Oh yes, there he was my little prince charming with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. I only hope he was waiting for me. I walked to the bench and sat down? "waiting for someone in particular?" I asked casual.

" Depend on what you are doing here?" he said in that mysterious way of his. Why am I falling so hard for this boy? "Like I would tell you that?" I shrugged… OMG what did I say this time stupid bitch I am. That guy was driving me crazy. "Mysteries are there to be solved…" he spoke wisely. " life makes it hard to believe that love even exist." my sentence made me think. " Let's walk the road together …" he continued. " Sweetie let me walk by your side." I said. " Let me kiss you and holt you in my arms, let's drive away."The final sentence of our little love song. " Let's symbolize it with a kiss.." he said. I looked at him with a confused look, why did he said that?

He leaned in an kissed me tenderly on the lips. All my troubles faded, like rain for the sun. He was just so special… He was my dream guy. After we shared that amazing kiss he sighed. looked at him and spoke " We really need to talk about all of this." He shook his head " Sweetie the only thing that needs to be talked about is me and you and or relationship." " Exactly!" I said enthusiastic. " Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me out of the blue. I was shocked, didn't see that one coming. " UUUhum .. I …. Don't…" He stopped me and said "Don't you dare say no, you know you want it. And you aren't my teacher anymore." He stated. " Well in that case, sure why not." I smiled and his eyes lighted up like a firefly

**- You could not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep-**

I made him happy I saw it. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to see him smile like that. M thoughs wandered to Soph I still had to go get her. " Do you want to come over at my place?" I asked him. " Sure but first I have to run home and get something be back in a bit." He smiled and stood up. " That's good cause I have to do something to, see you around 7ish I'll meet you here?" I stood up aswell " Okay see ya then." He kisses me and walks away. I got Soph made us diner and put her in her bed. It was about seven so I went to the park to pick up Sam.


End file.
